Girl Meets: The Surfer
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Its summer and the Matthews are at the beach. While at the beach a surfer catches Riley's eye with his moves. She never seen anything like it and ends up forgetting all about Lucas as she want to get to know the surfer and hope to have him. What will happen between Riley and the surfer? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns and or works for Disney and Disney's Girl Meets World in anyway

* * *

The Matthews went to the beach in California for the summer vacation. She wished her friends could have joined but Cory and Topanga wanted it just to be the family. While at the beach as Auggie is building a sand castle, Topanga sun bathing and Cory reading a book Riley had her eye on a surfer shredding the waves. She never saw anything like it. She was amazed at his skill and soon he was heading towards her. The boy turns out to be Farkle. Her eyes widen as she could not believe it.

"Farkle, I can't believe that was you out there. How long have you been doing something like this?"

"Since I was eleven. Every time my family goes to California since I was real young I just wanted to surf. So one day I took lessons. However, I'm not that good yet."

Something in Riley made her kiss him. Once the kiss is broken Farkle kissed back. The two of them soon started making out but they quickly broke the kiss when they heard a noise.

"Oh nice to see you Farkle. I assume your father is here on business."

"That's right sir."

Cory soon seen the surf board near Farkle.

"You surf Farkle? I did not know that."

"I'm not that good yet."

"Can Farkle and I walk around?"

"Well ok but stay close and be back at the hotel by four so we can get ready for dinner. Farkle you and your family are more than welcome to join us."

"Thank you sir I will ask them."

The two of them soon was in Farkle's room making out. Riley soon removed her bikini top and Farkle smiled. Soon his hands were rubbing her bare breasts. It was not long until he was sucking on her breasts. Riley soon moaned as her hands where in the back of his head. Farkle soon kissed his way down. Riley soon sat down and removed her bottom. Farkle soon starts eating out Riley as he fingered her.

Riley kept moaning and soon squirted into and onto Farkle's face. Farkle soon licked his lips and was about to go after her pussy once again when Riley stopped him.

"Please rim me."

Farkle just smiled and started to rim her tight ass. Riley once again started to moan and it did not take long for her to squirt once again. Riley stopped Farkle once again only to pull down his trunks. She was quickly amazed on how big Farkle was. Farkle just smiled as Riley grabbed his twelve inch dick. Riley quickly started to suck away making Farkle moaned. This just made Riley suck even faster causing Farkle to face fuck her. In no time Farkle came into her mouth.

Riley gladly swallowed his load and before he knew it Riley was riding his dick. Once she gave her second thrust she squirted all over Farkle's dick and chest. This just made Riley to ride Farkle's dick faster and harder causing for not only both of them to moan but for Riley to squirt even more. After squirting ten more times Farkle was on edge. He quickly pulled out and Riley was more than glad to suck Farkle's dick once again. She sucked even faster as she enjoyed her own pussy juices.

The Matthews and the Minkus's enjoyed the dinner they had. After they left the grownups went out for a drink while Riley, Auggie, and Farkle went back to Ryley's and Auggie's shared room. Once inside Auggie ran into the bathroom leaving Farkle and Riley alone once again. The two just looked at each other before they started to make out. Riley's hand was on Farkle's crotch just rubbing it and as for Farkle his hand was inside Riley's dress rubbing her covered pussy.

Forgetting that Auggie was in the bathrooom Riley undid Farkle's pants and pulled them down reviling he was going comando. Riley just smiled and quickly went to work sucking on Farkle's monster. Farkle too forgot Auggie was in the bathroom once Riley was sucking him that he let out a moan. What they did not know Auggie forgot to flush the toilet and wash his hands. When he opened the door he saw Farkle's dick. Or some reason his own dick was getting hard and did not know why. He then saw Riley sucking on Farkle's dick. Auggie was shocked as he thought a dick was for peeing. He did not know why but he kept watching.

Farkle just kept moaning and soon removed Riley's dress and started to play with her breasts. Auggie was soon having more strange feelings as he watched his sister and his best older guy friend. Not wanting to look at his sister he looked at Farkle's face as Riley sucked away on Farkle's dick. Farkle gave out one final moan as he shot his load causing Riley to leak some of his cum. Once Farkle pulled out he went for Riley's panties.

That's when Auggie slowly closed the bathroom door and flushed the toilet. Farkle and Riley soon heard the flush and the sound of the sink. Farkle quickly pulled his pants up while Riley put her dress on. The two quickly began to talk whatever came to their mind.

"So you think you can teach me to surf?"

"Yah it's kinda easy really. It's just mostly balance."

Auggie soon came out of the bathroom pretending nothing happened and the older kids did the same.

"Well I better get going goodnight you two."

"Night." the Matthews said in unison.

Since that day Farkle and Riley had been security having sex and Auggie had the guts to ask his best older guy friend Fakle why his dick gets hard. But that's a whole different story.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know by a review that's open to all or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one J** **Please feel free to read my other stories as well.**


End file.
